liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Fidem Turbāre
Fidem Turbāre is a non-existent atheist goddess, and a philosophical construct that promotes freedom and scepticism. Unlike many other deities, she doesn't no demand or expect of loyalty, she doesn't no demand or expect worship. When this is understood, any atheist has an option to declare that they "do not believe in Fidem Turbāre, the non-existent atheist goddess". That shouldn't offend anyone or carry a burden of proof and also finds common ground with theists who can make the same claim. She is a goddess of LOVE L.O.V.E. (Logical, Objective, Verifiable Evidence) is the root of effective science. Quotations Latin name The name Fidem Turbāre (which is expressed in plain English as "Fidem Turbare") is composed of two Latin words that roughly mean "disturber of Faith." The use of Latin is clever because the meaning of her name is initially obscured by those who are not familiar with Latin, except for many Vatican scholars who could be a specifically intended target audience (although this is not clarified or even implied by the meaning of her name). Side-kick Schrödinger is the name of her cat who represents a stubborn affinity for independence (which seems to be a natural general personality trait of felines, as many cat owners can likely attest to). The name Schrödinger is purportedly a common choice among engineers from many disciplines, particularly physics and its many branches, for the naming of their cats, which might imply that Fidem Turbāre may also have an interest in engineering and/or physics. Community interaction Fidem Turbāre's contributions to various atheism communities have been noted in blog comments, YouTube comments, the alt.atheism and related newsgroups, and she is a moderator in the famously popular Google+ Atheism community which has tens of thousands of subscribers. Very little is known about her background, aside from having autism that gradually waned through childhood, because she appears to prefer confidentiality regarding her personal life. She has a reputation for applying skepticism in online debates (primarily on the alt.atheism usenet newsgroup) and questioning or refuting incredible claims. As a debater she has proven to be a brilliantly formidable opponent because she tends to work from either credible positions, or no position at all. Her skill in identifying and exposing Logical fallacies is complemented by her occasional use of an opponent's arguments by applying them in reverse amidst an overwhelming flurry of other various logical counter-arguments, with an occasional Psychological analysis thrown in for good measure when the opponent begins to show frustration. Advocacy A passion for freedom of expression, freethought, skepticism and rational thinking, and compassion-based rights for humans and animals are sometimes emphasized as important social values in her messages, often with strong-yet-subtle hints that social responsibility is the ultimate price for freedom. She also includes quotations in her usenet postings, mostly from famous people but also occasionally of contributions made by other participants in usenet and other online atheist communities. See also *Flying Spaghetti Monster *Invisible Pink Unicorn References External links * Fidem Turbāre, the non-existent atheist goddess (official home page) Adapted from RationalWiki where they were threatening to delete it. Category:Religion Category:Atheists Category:Deities Category:Language